explaining_errors_in_star_trekfandomcom-20200215-history
Galaxy's Child
' |image= |series= |production=40274-190 |producer(s)= |story=Thomas Kartozian |script=Maurice Hurley |director=Winrich Kolbe |imdbref=tt0708720 |guests=Susan Gibney as Leah Brahms, Lanei Chapman as Sariel Rager, Jana Marie Hupp as Pavlik, Whoopi Goldberg as Guinan |previous_production=First Contact |next_production=Night Terrors |episode=TNG S04E16 |airdate=11 March 1991 |previous_release=First Contact |next_release=Night Terrors |story_date(s)=44614.6 (2367) |previous_story=First Contact |next_story=Night Terrors }} =Summary= La Forge's joy at finnaly meeting Dr. Leah Brahms, the Galaxy class engine designer whose holodeck image he once fell in love with, turns to ashes when she finaly comes aboard the Enterprise. The real Dr. Brahms is cold and highly critical of the field changes Geordi has made in the original design. Meanwhile, the discovery of a new alien life form ends in tragedy, when the creature is accedently killed. When the saddened crew realise the entity was pregnant, Worf and Dr. Crusher free it's baby with a phaser fired 'cesarean section.' The newborn attaches itself to the starship, and drains energy from what it believes is it's mother. La Forge and Brahms set to work to 'wean' the baby, Geordi having only recently discovered that his dream woman is inb fact married. Their fresh start as friends is derailed, however, when she finds his old holodeck program, and is infuriated to learn that he used her as a fantasy object. As other alien adults approach from their native asteroid field, the energy drain on the ship grows critical. Finally the two engineers rise above their friction to devise a sour harmonic frequency, which breaks the link between the Enterprise and the baby just in time. The crisis over, Geordi and Leah find they can laugh about their feelings now, as friends. =Errors and Explanations= Plot Oversights # These people work with this technology everyday, so why isn't it normal for them to be more specific instead of vague? Like when Geordi asks the computer for subdued lighting. ''Lolar Windrunner on Wednesday, July 25, 2001 - 2:51 pm:(Nit Central) '' Since Geordi can see with the visor regardless of the light level he had never messed with them other than on and off so this threw the computer into its "please clarify" mode. # Instead of trying to fool around with the power wavelength, why not just turn it all off? If there's no power the creature won't stay. I think they could have survived for a couple of minutes at least, enough to do the job. What about the residual power in the system, not to mention the emergency back up supply? Nit Central # Aaron Dotter on Friday, March 09, 2001 - 9:33 pm: I don't see why they thought that decompressing the shuttlebay would do anything, the creature wasnt even totally covering it. It may have loosened the creature's grip. # Keith Alan Morgan (Kmorgan) on Wednesday, July 25, 2001 - 4:46 am: Geordi tells Leah that she can use his office. Where exactly is Geordi's office? We've seen Geordi sitting at various stations over the years, but I don't ever remember seeing him in anything that I would call an office. LUIGI NOVI on Sunday, September 09, 2001 - 10:49 pm: No, but just because Ten Forward wasn't seen during the first season, or Voyager's Deck 15, for its first six, doesn't mean they don't exist. # Why was the computer so picky about asking for candlepower, but when Geordi asked for a type of music, like `light jazz' and later `classical guitar', the computer played a specific piece of music despite the possibility that thousands of different songs could be described as light jazz or classical guitar? Lolar Windrunner on Wednesday, July 25, 2001 - 2:51 pm: Maybe Geordi had set up a random playlist or something to that effect. I can do something like that with Real Jukebox and my home stereo so I don't see why the Fed's computer's couldn't do that. ' # ''Teral on Wednesday, September 19, 2001 - 5:53 pm: How does Crusher know that a phaser output of 3 % would be enough to make the caesarian. Has she been slicing and dicing the dead body for testruns? '''She probably had Data carry out an intensive scan. # Will on Monday, January 21, 2002 - 10:19 am: Picard orders the phasers locked on; Picard orders them fired. The phasers kill the mother, and then feeling bad about that he says, "Look at what we have done." WE, Jean-Luc??? It was YOUR order, alone, that killed the mother! Not even Worf suggested an attack. Riker's look says it all; 'You idiot! What were you thinking?!' Picard may have given the order – possibly because he percived a danger to the ship – but it was Worf who carried it out! # John A. Lang on Wednesday, October 09, 2002 - 7:42 pm: WHY didn't SOMEONE use the TRACTOR BEAM and set it for REPEL against the alien entity before firing weapons? kerriem on Wednesday, March 19, 2003 - 9:35 am: Sssshhh, John A...the creators would very much prefer we didn't remember that very elegant, humane and creative option during this crisis. It'd cause Short Show Syndrome. :) With a bit of a stretch over various logic holes, though...isn't it indicated in The Naked Now that this 'repel beam' business is a Very Big Deal, that only Wesley knows how to do it, when he was drunk yet? Maybe he'd forgotten all about it by the time he sobered up - or maybe nobody bothered to debrief him anyhow... Ow! Ruddy logic holes anyway...Brian Fitzgerald on Wednesday, March 19, 2003 - 11:02 am: Also Wesley's whole repelling beam was jury rigged and worked for about 2 seconds before appearing to burn out. John A. Lang on Wednesday, March 19, 2003 - 3:15 pm: Sulu had no problem rigging a repel beam in Who Mourns for Adonais? La Forge should be able to do the same. Case closed. kerriem on Wednesday, March 19, 2003 - 4:46 pm: Not necessarily. Technology can be lost...or maybe Sulu, like Wesley, just had the knack...or, most plausibly, the 'repel' retrofit is just no longer compatible with the current Enterprise's systems. Seniram In any case, the energy from the tractor beam could have attracted the creature, bringing it closer to the ship. # dotter31 on Monday, September 04, 2006 - 8:48 pm: Wouldn't Leah Brahms' marital status be in her service record? If Dr. Crusher's service record has a mention of her winning a dancing competition (Data's Day) I should think it would mention marital status. Wouldn't the computer have incorporated that into the program (when Geordi created it)? bajoran on Monday, September 04, 2006 - 10:46 pm: Isn't it possible that Leah got married after Geordi built his holodeck program? She also could have been divorced form another husband and the computer wouldn't know if she had remarried if her service record hadn't been updated.dotter31 on Tuesday, September 05, 2006 - 5:58 am: That is possible - Geordi did say he never asked the computer about it. I would think though Leah would have said "I got married not long after you made the program" but perhaps it did not occur to her. Category:Episodes Category:The Next Generation